


I Skipped Death and Met You

by odduser101



Category: South Park
Genre: Also kenny dying over and over again yk the usual, Also the major character death is only craig dying, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Character Development, Character Study, Earth, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Give this a try you won't regret it, Heaven, Hell, How Do I Tag, Imma try and update regularly, Imp Tweek Tweak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Out of character damien thorn, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So not actually first fic but first on ao3 that I have a plan with, Top Craig Tucker, Top Kenny McCormick, Top Kyle Broflovski, Well as slow as I can make it, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, whinkleopard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odduser101/pseuds/odduser101
Summary: Craig dies, and he thinks that's it. I mean who wouldn't? Death is death. You die? You die. There wasn't much to it. But Fate had other plans for Craig..or more like Damien had other plans.Aka the fic where Craig dies and becomes a somewhat spy for Damien and is sent back to earth to do what he's told. Until a certain someone gets in the way(Crenny and a bit of Creek)(Also GayCringePie helped me figure out minor details I didn't think of and she motivates me a ton c: she didn't write or do anything major but I feel like it should be mentioned also, if your reading this I appreciate you sm)
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I hope you enjoy! This isn't the best but I promise it will get better!
> 
> The song ended, but the melody lingers on -Irving Berlin

It was a day, that's for sure.

Craig was currently sitting on the stage of the church. He didn't want to be here, and he wasn't afraid to say that loud, not that there was anyone to hear. The church was completely empty due to today's session ending. Craig was working as a part time pastor, his mother said it would hopefully help "the lord forgive you of your sins!" She would claim. He didn't care much for hell or heaven, we all die in the end anyway. He sighed and slumped. Today was particularly hard, some kid died, and the church was packed. He didn't know him but he was told he was around Craig's age. 

Craig couldn't imagine dying, he wasn't sure anyone could, not that he cared. Dying didn't seem all that bad, no more worrying over taxes, school, and work. In fact dying seemed like an escape, an escape from everything here, on earth. He wasn't going to give up his life, no that's plain stupid, you only have one (as far as we know) and he wasn't about to just throw it away because he was scared or didn't have enough money.

He listens to the passing cars, and the wind outside of the church. It calmed him, the wind. It gave him a sign he was still here, on earth. He has the sudden urge to go home and grips the edge of the stage, slipping off. He dust off his suit, wanting to at least look nice if he went outside for more than a minute. Not that he didn't like going outside, he did. He just didn't always have time. Studying for exams wasn't exactly something to take lightly. Now Craig wasn't a straight A student like Token or Kyle, but he still wanted to put some effort into it. 

He looks around the church one more time before pushing the door handle and walking outside, greeted by the dark clouds and strong wind. He inhales deeply, living the moment for a brief moment. Walking to his car he realises he almost forgot his car keys. Cursing under his breath and jogging back to the church he hears two people rummaging inside. What the hell is that? He asked himself. He looked around the outside of the church, he was alone in the parking lot. 

"Great.." He mumbles to himself. He closed his eyes. Deep breath, for all you know this may be your last. He pulls the door and runs inside. He looks up to the stage where the cross statue was, only to find-

"G-gah! Are you sure w-we should be doing this man?!?" Standing before him were two teenagers, they looked around his age. They didn't notice him standing there. One was black haired and was pale, very pale. The one who spoke right after Craig came was blonde, he looks familiar, Craig thought. 

"Pfft, calm down newbie I do this all the time" the raven head said. He gets a bottle of red spray paint and starts shaking it. Before Craig can stop him, he starts spraying the red liquid onto the cross. 

"Stop right there." Craig deadpans. The two boys turn to him, now that Craig can get a better look he notices how the raven head has red devilish eyes. The blonde has pale blue eyes. "Oh look, it's the young pastor here" the raven boy bumped elbows with the blonde, who almost fell at the contact. "Who are you and what are you doing here" he doesn't bother trying to sound interested in this conversation, why should he? The only reason why he even cared was because he would lose this job. He didn't like it, but at least it wasn't construction like what Stan was doing

"Oh, we were just..redecorating" Craig scoffs at the answer. "Redecorating my ass" he snaps back

"Tweek, boy…" the blonde- who's name was apparently named Tweek yelped in respons

Craig watched with narrowed eyes to what they were about to pull.

**"Kill** **him** " Tweek looks at the raven haired boy, eyes gone wide. He opens his mouth to say something before closing it and sighing softly.

"Okay.." The raven haired boy snaps his fingers suddenly blood starts pouring out of Tweek's mouth, he arches his back and wings sprout out he screams in a fair amount of pain. Craig's eyes are wide, watching the scene unfold before him. He's in too much shock to move, he's never in too much shock if anything he's usually not in much shock for anything. Tweek grabs hold of something in his stomach, before Craig could even react, something sharp stabs him in his stomach. He weakly looks down to the hurting area, there's a knife. Not the kind you see at the store, no. This one jagged and probably used more than once.

Hah

He looks back up to the two boys, the raven haired laughing. While Tweek looked sorry. Craig notices the blood leaking out of his clothes. He stumbles before giving up and falling to the ground. Craig coughs, blood coming out. Guess I don't have to imagine dying anymore, he thought. Yeah it was stupid, he was on the ground in front of god knows what, dying. And the first thought he had was that he didn't have to imagine dying anymore?? He hated himself, he should care, he really should. But at that moment he couldn't find himself to.

He can feel his life flashing before him, his family, his friends. Laughing at how pathetic he was being. He wanted to get up and hurt the people who did this to him, but he knows he did this to himself. If only he wasn't so damn forgetful and remembered his keys. He wouldn't have been in this situation, he would've been home. Or in the car, breathing in the air he was slowly losing. 

Craig can't hear what's going on around him, not anymore. His eyes suddenly feel heavy. So heavy. He doesn't want to close his eyes, not yet. He realises he doesn't have to resist, he's gonna die. It's the inevitable. He won't have to pay any bills, he won't have to study, and he won't have to constantly be considered the devil child in his family. He would crack I smile if it weren't for the pain, the pain that just wouldn't go away. 

"F-fuck you" he says before finally letting go.


	2. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien offers Craig a proposal, and everything goes to shit. But this is only the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you enjoooyyyy and make sure to leave a kudos! It really keeps me motivated

Hurt, that was all he felt. Well for a good minute or so before he felt as if he was being dragged through hell itself. Little did he know, that's exactly what was happening. He slowly opened his eyes, even if it pained him to do so. His vision is blurry and he still can't manage to hear a lot. He looks around at his surroundings, not that he can see much. He see's mountains and mountains of body's, cages filled with screaming people. The sky is blood red. His ears thrumming, causing a headache that is killing him. _Wait a second_ he looks down to his stomach, dried blood staining his clothes and skin. 

_Wait, aren't I supposed to be dead..? Where even the fuck am I?_ Craig tries to get up but ultimately fails. "Urgh.." He starts violently coughing up blood. 

"G-GAH- WHO WAS- oh it's yo-you" 

Craig looks to the side and see's Tweek, the blonde from before, the blonde that killed him. _What the actual fuck._ He tries to speak but it only ends up being a groan instead. "I wouldn't d-do that if I were you" he squeaks. "And why the hell not?" He manages to cough out, voice sounding like a sick old man. Tweek is standing outside of a building, pacing and wings flapping uncontrollably. He turns to look at him only to say "because- if Damien c-catches you trying to escape he'll-" he gets cut off by the doors abruptly opening.

"Oh Tweeky it seems like our little friend is awake!" Tweek yelps and jumps back while the other from earlier, approaches Craig. "What the fuck do you want" He snaps, he can speak more properly now, but it still sounds raspy and broken. Craig feels like vomiting but stops himself from doing so, only because he's lying on his back and the vomit would only come back to him.

"Oh Craig boy don't be so mean to me! After All, you would be dead if it wasn't for me..well not dead but you'd be like those unfortunate souls over there- and my oh my you wouldn't want to be them." He smiles and looks back at Craig. "Please behave." He says to Craig like he's some kind of animal. Craig scoffs, _who they fuck did he think he was? He didn't even know his name for christ sake!_ "You fucker, I don't even know your name"

"Oh, how silly of me" he giggles, his eyes glowing, sending shivers up Craig's spine. "It's Damien" he smiles devilishly, making Tweek cower in fear. "Damien- as in the Damien? The son of satan??" Craig feels slightly intimidated. "Why yes, that's me!" Craig stiffens. That could only mean one thing…

"W-wait but that means I'm in-"

"Yes, you are in Hell at the moment"

"At the moment?" Both Tweek and Craig question. "Well you see...I have a special- proposal for you" he walks over to Craig and snaps his fingers. All at once Craig's body feels normal- well not entirely, his stomach sore, but ultimately he felt normal. Damien lifts a hand out to Craig smiling softly, well as soft as a demon could be. Craig reluctantly takes hold of his hand, feeling as if he hasn't walked in years. He stumbles at first but once he can stand on his own he practically pushes Damien away, Tweek watching silently in the corner. 

"What kind of proposal?" He doesn't want to make a deal with a demon, but he wanted to at least hear Damiens offer. _It's probably shit_ he thought to himself.

"Oh it's simple really! All you have to do is kill a little fellow for me!" He almost jumps with excitement. _What the actual fuck-?_

 _"_ You want me-? To kill someone??" 

"Well that's what I said is it not?" He looks at Tweek, eye's gleaming. He nods but Craig isn't quite sure of what he's nodding to, he doesn't pay too much attention to it before turning his attention back to Damien and asking.

"What's in it for me?" Damien looks shocked for a moment eye's widening and narrowing, smile never disappearing from his face. "Well, you get to live, isn't that what you want?" He ask innocently. Craig takes a step forward "How do I know you'll keep your word?" Damien scoffs and looks like Craig had just asked a completely stupid question. "Well contracts exist.." The tone he uses makes it obvious he was planning to use a contract to make this deal. Craig almost feels stupid to not have thought of that and instead interrupted.

"So all you have to do is find this person and kill them. Then poof! You get your life permanently, easy peasy!"

"Permanently..?"

"Oh yeah, nobody knows you died so I just have to put your soul back into your body, but if you fail..then you come back here to suffer for your sins.." Craig feels like Damien is lying about something but it could just be because he's a demon and everyone knows, never trust demons.

"Okay" 

"Okay?" 

"I'll do it" Craig wanted to live, I mean if Hell wanted this person then they must be bad, right? They wouldn't want a good person. So if anything he was helping society by murdering this person, who's name is still unknown.

"Oh goodie! Tweeky! The contract please?" Damien calls out to the building where Tweek must've gone inside when Craig wasn't looking, not that he cared. Tweek came flying out of a window, breaking it in the process. Pieces of glass shattering all around them. "Tweek I know you're new but you should really get the hang of those wings of yours, they're going to be there for an eternity after all."

Tweek lands next to Damien, twitching violently. Handing Craig a paper. "H-here" Craig eyes the paper suspiciously before reading.

**By signing this contract you are agreeing to the following terms**

**Any damages caused to you on earth after signing isn't our fault.**

**You must fulfill your side of the deal/contract.**

**Under no circumstances do you try to break the contract.**

**Sign here______________**

**Contract with**

**Sign here______________**

**Extra____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Craig scans the paper more than once, trying to find something off, but coming to no avail. He looks up from the paper to see Damien still smiling at him, the smile looks so empty though. Tweek is still shivering and twitching, he seems to be looking elsewhere though. _He looks so familiar._ Craig can't stop himself from saying. "Do I know you from somewhere?" They both looked surprised, not expecting him to ask a question that isn't about the contract.

"I- I died today.." his gaze is distant and empty.

"Oh, you're that kid..sorry"

"I-It wasn't your fault!" Tweek waved his hands frantically around. Craig can't help but feel bad for him, he didn't look bad. But what would Craig know he was here and he can't remember sinning enough to go here, but he wasn't one to question the way this whole 'hell' thing works. Even though Tweek had a point he couldn't help but feel sorry.

"I know it isn't but just- sorry. But I also have a question what did I do to-"

"No more questions, are you in or you not?"

Craig doesn't question his sudden interruption and contemplates his offer. _All I have to do is kill him, then I can live permanently._ Craig longs to be on Earth again, here it's very hot and humid, he liked the cold and the wind. 

"Yeah..where is the pen?" 

Damien snaps his fingers and a pen appears in Craig's hand. Craig rolls his eyes before signing the contract unaware of how it was equal to signing his life away. Once Craig finishes he puts the pen in his pocket a silent reminder of what he's done. "Oh, how lovely"

"So when do I start?"

"Now."

The last thing Craig see's, is Damien snapping his fingers and suddenly he's being thrown into the air. He feels like his body is on fire. "AH-G" he closes his eyes and he feels as if he's dying, but he's already dead so is that even possible? He doesn't have time to think before he blacks out.

Craig bolts awake from his bed in a cold sweat. _What-!?_ He looks around his room, everything is as it was before he left to go to the church session. _Was it all a dream?_ He looks around for any sign it wasn't but it all seemed the same. He sighs and lays back down on his bed. Once he feels something poking his thigh his body freezes. He puts his hand in his pocket to find-

"Fuck"

The pen he used to sign the contract with Damien is in his hand, mocking him of what he had to do. The pen itself was black but had a skull at the top. _How cliché_. The pen also has red ink. Probably blood, _wouldn't put it past him._ He puts the pen in his pocket before reaching into his other for his phone. He receives a text once he opens up his phone, from an unknown number.

**You have a month.**

**And just know, we're always watching.**

**Is this- Damien?**

**Who else would it be??**

**Okay fine, who even is this person?**

**Kenny Mccormick.**

Craig almost choked on his air. Kenny? Does he mean Kenny at his school? The school's man whore? No wonder they wanted him but...why?

**Why him?**

**You do your job, no questions.**

**Whatever**

Craig thinks for a moment, this is going to be a little harder than he originally thought...him and Kenny weren't close but he still knew him, okay so maybe he didn't know him, but he couldn't kill him. Craig realises just how much he fucked up. He forgot his keys and now he's paying the price, he now has to kill Kenny Mccormick.

"Fuck.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't terrible but atleast the story is picking up owo


	3. Planning

Craig laid in his bed, still. It was currently 7 in the morning. School starts at 8, _I have some time_. He stares at the ceiling, as if it will give him the answers he needs. How did he do this to himself? _Why_ did he do this to himself? _All because I forgot my fucking keys..fuck_. He gets up looking around the dark room, the light blue sky providing little light. The window is open letting the morning breeze into the room.

"How- how am I even supposed to- kill him?" He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He hasn't done this before, and doesn't know many people who have. His hair is silky, and somewhat healthy, making it feel nice when his fingers run through his hair.

After he decides he's done moping around, he gets up and changes into his clothes for the day. When he lifts up his shirt he catches his reflection in the mirror hanging on his wall. A big bruise has made itself comfortable on his stomach, near his belly button, right where he was stabbed. 

"Great.."

He puts on his shirt, a plain gray T. And some black jeans, along with his signature blue sweater and chullo. _Another day another murder_. Craig snorts, he tended to make humor out of humorless situations. He grabs his backpack hanging on the hook of his door, making his way out, but not before grabbing a pocket knife. _I'll need this..for later._

When Craig makes his way downstairs he doesn't see anyone, probably due to the fact that it's only 7:30 and his family didn't get up around 8:00 to start the day. He doesn't bother to leave a note saying he left early, they didn't even notice he was gone yesterday, why bother? He also doesn't waste his time by eating breakfast. Even if his stomach was aching for food. He looks around the living room one more time before opening the front door and heading out.

The walk to school wasn't out of the ordinary, a few birds chirping here and there. Some kids riding bikes to school, not sparing Craig a second glance. Craig likes walking to school, he didn't do it much, but it still was calming, reassuring if anything. The walk to school wasn't a long one, only 10 minutes.

Craig looked at the ground, cracks and pebbles making it look older than it was. He breaths a deep breath, mentally preparing himself from what he was about to do. Well, what _was_ he going to do? He couldn't just go up to Kenny and- kill him! No, he had to be smart about this, because once he kills him there's still a chance of getting caught. If he was killing someone for his life, he wanted to live his life freely, there wasn't a point in doing all of this if he's just going to spend his days in prison.

He figured he would just start planning later, he couldn't do this now. Not his time to calm down and reassure himself everything was going to be alright. 

Once he made it to school it was 7:53, he took his time to walk, especially after his little reality check. The school wasn't packed but there were a little bit more than ordinary. Craig makes his way to his locker not bothering to say hi to his friends when they waved to him. He usually didn't anyway.

The day went on as usual, Clyde ranting about Bebe. Token claiming he needed a haircut. And jimmy cracking his usual jokes. Everything was normal.

Until it wasn't

Normal was Craig drawing alone on the roof. Normal was Craig thinking about what he was going to do once he went home. Normal was Craig silently wishing his life to be more exciting. What _wasn't_ normal was Kenny following him to the roof. What wasn't normal was Craig thinking about how he had to kill this person in front of him. What wasn't normal was Craig wishing his life would go back to normal. But could he even call it that? Life? He was supposed to be dead, and in no place other than hell itself.

But back to the present

"What do you want?"

Kenny had gray ripped jeans, along with his signature parka, hood off. "No need to be so mean Craig" he held up a hand to his heart, pretending to actually be hurt. Craig scoffs.

"You didn't answer my question" he deadpans.

"Do I really need to?"

"If you want to live then, yes" it was supposed to sound as some joke but it fell flat, making it sound as a threat. Which would be normal if it weren't for the fact that Craig did actually have to kill him. Making the air awkward.

Kenny just laughed. "You'd be surprised" he walks towards Craig and sits next to him, feet hanging off the building.

"Huh?"

"..nothing" Kenny smiles but the action doesn't reach his eyes. Now, Craig didn't know Kenny personally, but this doesn't seem like the Kenny everyone talks about, Craig had a feeling that this Kenny is a Kenny most people haven't seen. For some odd reason warmth spreads through Craig's chest, he chooses to ignore it.

_Probably because of the bruise.._

Even though that didn't make much sense Craig uses it as an excuse. 

"Didn't look like nothing but ok" Craig looks down at his sketchbook. How was he supposed to kill him? He didn't look harmful, or bad in any way.

"Don't worry about it..but uh- what are you drawing?" He gestures to Craig's sketchbook. "Oh" and that's all he says.

"Oh?" Kenny laughs at Craig's lack of response. Craig looks at Kenny, he was beautiful no doubt. The freckles sprinkling the bridge of his nose, bright blue eyes like the sky, and golden hair that can make even the sun jealous.

"I have a question," he suddenly says.

"Ohhhh the 'no emotion' Craig has a question for moi?" He mocks.

Craig just stares at him, unfazed. "..shoot" 

"If you had one day to live, what would you do" Kenny's eyes widened for a moment, if Craig wasn't watching him intently he wouldn't have caught it, but he did. "That's a- random question..?"

"Nevermind"

"Wait no, um I would go to a fair with my little sister karen, and if we had time I would go shopping, then to wrap it all up go to a meadow nearby"

Kenny's answer surprised Craig, but he doesn't show it. "Huh.." Is all he says

It's silent for a moment, the bell ringing signaling it's time for them to head back inside, but neither of them move.

"So um..want to go to the fair this weekend?" Craig didn't know what took over him to say those words but once he saw Kenny's face he felt it was worth it. Craig knew he could kill him right now if he wanted to, but he felt as if Kenny deserved to have a little bit of fun before Craig killed him. Craig would want the same. "You planning on killing me Craig?" He smirks.

Craigf at that, and Kenny definitely noticed, but didn't comment on it. They were doing that a lot lately, seeing stuff about each other, but none having the courage to bring it up.

"Fuck off" Craig get's up, making sure to pick up his sketchbook.

"I'll see you there" before Kenny can reply Craig walks away leaving Kenny by himself.

Once Craig is out of sight Kenny sighs, looking towards the field and the woods.

"I'm sorry Craig.."

The rest of the school day was normal, well as normal as South Park could be. Cartman and his Goons being- well Cartman and his Goons. His friends ranting about their different things.

On his walk home from school, Craig was reflecting in his day. He felt bad, he was inviting Kenny to his death. He decided now was the time to plan his murder. Kenny wasn't an athlete but he could defend himself pretty good, from what Craig heard anyway. He thinks about the Fair where he could kill him. There wasn't going to be a ton of people, but enough to attract attention if Kenny screamed. Craig listened to the wind, it felt nice to hear it. He didn't know why. 

On the outside, Craig looked like a normal teenage kid. Just walking home from school, probably worrying about the exams coming up. But on the inside Craig skipped death, and he was currently planning the murder of his classmate Kenny Mccormick.


	4. Independence

Once Craig got him his parents were already fighting, they always were. He didn't find himself to care anymore. He looked towards the living room only to find broken glass and a couple of dead flowers on the floor. _Fucking idiots_. He didn't see his parents but he could definitely hear them. He rolls his eyes and heads over to the flowers and glass. He doesn't pick them up, he just stands there. Staring at it. Before he could make some speech inside of his head, that would make him feel all the more miserable. His mother stomped into the living room, looking like she had just fought a racoon. 

"Mom" it wasn't a question, in fact it didn't have any emotion attached to it at all. Not that he cared, she was used to it anyway.

"S-son maybe you should..um maybe stay at a friends house for the rest of the- the week" 

Craig didn't show any hurt or expression of any kind. _She doesn't deserve it_. He thought to himself.

"Sure" and with that he went upstairs and with every step he felt as if he was going to burst, which he didn't do often. But he felt it was a good time to do it. Considering he had to kill a pretty chill guy (as far as he knew) and had to fulfill his dying wishes because Craig isn't _that_ much of an asshole, as much as everyone suspects. He feels like he's going to cry, he really does. But he can't find it in himself to do so. So instead he sucks it up and starts calling some of his friends, hoping atleast _one_ would pick up and let him stay over.

_Ring_

_Ring…_

_Ring . . ._

_Hey!_

Craig sighs, this might not be the smartest idea but this is his only friend where he can truly talk to.

"Hey Clyde do you think I could stay over for the rest of the week?" He didn't bother trying to sugar coat it, instead getting straight to the point.

_"I mean, my house is kinda messy but you can only stay over for tomorrow and Wednesday"_

_"_ Only two? I need a place to stay for the rest of the week"

" _I know Craig but my dad doesn't really even want me to be friends with you-"_ Craig cuts him off.

"Nevermind, forget it" before Clyde could interrupt he hangs up, throwing his phone at the wall. He didn't have time for this, he had someone to kill- _oh yeah_ he almost forgot that he needed to kill his former classmate Kenny Mccormick. Craig goes to pick his phone up, near the wall, only to find the screen cracked. He presses the power button to turn it on, the screen lights up but it's still broken. _At Least it works_. He puts his phone in his pocket, fingers touching the pen inside, a silent reminder of what he had to do that weekend. 

This weekend..what had he been thinking?? He should've just pushed Kenny off the roof right then and there, then he would've been able to live. Easy peasy. But he just _had_ to get soft and grant him a wish. A wish he probably couldn't grant, considering his 'home problems' 

Craig slid down the wall, disappointment finally sinking in. Craig doesn't cry, no he would save his tears for when they finally mattered. Now wasn't the time to cry, now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself. So he got up and started packing his clothes, enough for the week, a little bit more knowing his parents. 

Craig's parents didn't say goodbye, in fact they couldn't bare to show their faces. They didn't know he was practically going to be homeless for the rest of the week.

As Craig stepped onto the path leading to the sidewalk, he looked back at his house one more time. It felt like he was running away or something from a movie so he shook his head and stepped onto the sidewalk. He had a duffle bag and it was hanging off his shoulder. The thing was, he had time so he let his mind wander as he made his way to the park. 

The first topic that made it's way to his mind was Kenny. Kenny was going to die this weekend, and he was the one who was going to have his blood on his hands. And on top of that, he was homeless. For the time being anyway.

He didn't even understand why his mom had kicked him out, she could've at least given him money. Not that he didn't have money, he did about 60$ to be exact. But that money was going to save his life, and kill someone else's. Craig tried to remove his mind from all thoughts about- _that._

As he walked down the street, he watched the cars passing by, reminding him he probably wasn't alone. People had lives just as complicated, maybe even more. Someone in those cars could've just ran away, starting a new life somewhere else. Or in another car someone could be on their way to a funeral. You never know.

When Craig finally makes it to the park it's sunset, he would normally think it's beautiful. But now it looked sad, he felt warmth spread through his chest knowing some other kid was lonely, looking at the same sunset. He reminded himself, he tells himself he is lucky. Even as the small truth crept into his thoughts, he brushed it off and looked for a place to sleep.

The park wasn't huge but kids liked it, not a ton visited not that he was complaining. When Craig went over to the actual playground he looks around for a place to sleep, and stay. Not wanting to sleep on the actual playground he looks around till he notices a big tree, tall too. He gets his duffle bag and throws it onto the ledge, barely making it. 

It wasn't hard climbing the tree, due to past..jobs. Once he made it to the branch his duffle bag was on, he tries to make himself comfortable

which was kinda hard when you were laying on an old oak tree. 

Finally, he was settled in, and could somewhat sleep. He looks at the ground below him, a little bit of grass over the dirt. Secretly hoping it wouldn't rain, he tried to drift off to sleep. It was probably another 5 hours before Craig awoke, to the sound of some voice whisper yelling at him.

"Nngh..?" When he looked around he realised he was still in a tree and whatever the noise was, it was mostly likely on the ground. His gaze wonders down, only to find the last person he would want to see right now.

"And they call me poor, what are you doing sleeping like the homeless?"

There on the ground, wearing his orange parka and had slightly messy hair, stood Kenny Mccormick.  _ Great. _

"What are you doing here Mccormick" Craig didn't bother answering his question, instead replying with a question of his own.

"I could ask you the same thing" he's silent for a moment before continuing.

"I needed to take a walk.."

Craig raises a brow skeptically, reaching for his broken phone in his pocket he checks the time. His phone lit up and the time read 2:16

He looks back down to the blonde, scoffing. "At  _ 2  _ in the morning?" Kenny shifts from one foot to another, looking towards his shoes, almost shamefully. "Uh..my parents were being kind of loud.." He kind of trails off at the end, Craig wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't paying attention, which he was, thankfully. 

Everyone knew Kenny had come from a poor family, but nobody ever bothered to go deeper than that, why should they? There wasn't much more to know, except there was, much, much, more.

"Oh..uhm sorry-"

"It's fine. You didn't know..nobody really does" Kenny finally looks back up to the branch of the tree Craig was sitting on, then looking at Craig, making eye contact. It wasn't until then Craig could make out the slight bruise on his cheek, half covered by his hoodie, not to mention the huge dark eye bags. 

"Kenny..-"

"So what are you doing up there?" 

"Oh..I wanted more..nature?" Which was complete bullshit, he found himself feeling guilty for lying. "Huh, I'm just going to pretend I believe you" Craig looks away, shameful for being caught lying. 

"Hey don't sweat it, everyone has a reason to hide something, even if I'm not one to judge." Kenny gives a warm smile, even if it seemed his life wasn't the best. How could someone do that? Craig thought. Pretend everything is okay, even if you feel like dying, you keep smiling. 

"Craig?"

"Hm?"

"You spaced out a bit.."

"Yeah..sorry"

"Nah it's fine"

It's silent, the faint sound of cars passing in the distance. Or the faint rustle of the trees, especially the one Craig was in. Kenny runs a hand through his hair, seeming..stressed..?

"You good Mccormick?" Kenny seems surprised, as if he forgot Craig was even there. 

"Oh, no..uh do you want to walk with me? Sleeping in a tree gives terrible back pain, and I know from experience" Now, Craig wasn't one to smile, everyone knew that. But he supposed he could give a light smile to this, Kenny was gonna die anyway. Once the thought crossed his mind Craig felt guilty. Why did he think that?? I mean yeah it was true but you can't just say- think things like that. Kenny's life was just as important as Craig's. He pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to think about this in front of the said boy, he felt like he was violating him in some weird sense. So he decided to just answer the damn question, it shouldn't take this long.

"Sure" 

They both walked in silence, after Craig put on a sweater and hopped off the tree, they went off, where? He didn't know. But at the moment he didn't care, walking with someone felt, comforting, to say the least. 

The street was empty, besides the occasional weirdo here and there. Nothing major. The walk was normal so far, until Craig got a text. Pulling out his phone he see's a text from Damien. Craig debates opening the message in front of Kenny, but he quickly opened it anyway. Kenny wouldn't know Damien. 

**Well, did you do it?**

Craig scoffs, and he kind of feels upset. He was enjoying himself, well as much as he could. 

**No, I plan to this weekend.**

"Damien..?" Craig whipped his head towards Kenny, who looked as if he had just seen a ghost, pale, with wide eyes. Kenny looks at him and then Craig could see the faint look in his eye that read, hurt.  _ Why is he hurt? _

"Uh yeah..a friend of mine.." By now they were still, the sound of cars passing by on the road. Kenny looks at him, he looks as if he wanted to say something. He opens his mouth then closes it. "What?"

Kenny goes back to walking, avoiding his gaze. "Do you like him?" Craig looked at him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he like the one who practically killed him and was forcing him to kill his classmate?? 

"No!" Craig tried to catch up with him. Once he was back to being next to Kenny it was silent for a couple of seconds. Kenny avoided Craig's gaze, always seemingly more interested in the sidewalk. They went back to walking in silence, neither of them even looked at each other. 

"Sorry.." Craig looked at Kenny, who had his head down in shame. 

"For what?" 

"For asking if you liked him...he's just- also an old friend.." Craig didn't know what to do with that information. Kenny knew Damien?? Were they even talking about the same Damien? "..the Damien I know?" He protested.

"Dark hair? Red eyes?" Craig didn't respond.

"Thought so" they continued walking, nor Craig or Kenny had the courage to bring up the topic of Damien again. 

Once they reached the school it was 4, they had been walking for two hours or so. In silent agreement they both went their separate ways, Kenny going to the back of the school where the goths started grouping up at right about now. While Craig went to the rooftop, where he usually smoked and where him and Kenny first talked, well talking that counted as an actual conversation. 

In the end they both were thinking, about each other as cliché as it sounds. But there was one question they both had on their minds, What did the other know about Damien and how did they know him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA this took forever to make, in the end my motivation kinda just went bleh. I still don't like how it turned out 100%? But it'll have to do, for now. Please don't forget to comment and leave a kudos! It really helps.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed and sorry it took forever,or at least longer than my other updates. Also I'm sorry if this seemed rushed or idk- also please comment any criticism you have! It really helps.


End file.
